


lost without you.

by lixaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 months left to live, ANGST!!!!!, Angst, M/M, fluff slightly, please read at your own safety!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixaus/pseuds/lixaus
Summary: felix hears some heartbreaking news from jisung.





	lost without you.

**Author's Note:**

> please be safe while reading this!! there isn’t exactly death in this, but it’s mentioned that one will be dying in the future. please be safe hhh

“felix… i’m here, okay?” jisung spoke softly, pulling the other in closer.

felix was in jisung’s lap, his legs wrapped around the other’s torso. his arms were weakly around jisung’s neck, holding him into the tightest hug that jisung had ever experienced.

“you asshole… how… how could you _do this_ to me?”

felix’s voice was so broken. it was like a door that was 100 years old, cracking at every syllable. he was so weak, letting out loud sobs as he pulled jisung closer.

“felix… i didn’t want you to be upset.. please… please don’t be mad at me!” jisung’s voice was hoarse- you could tell he was near tears as well.

jisung’s arms were wrapped around felix, rubbing his back softly. one hand trailed up to brush through his hair, trying to calm him down. he hated seeing felix like this, so… so broken.

“how can i _not_ be mad at you?! jisung-“

“i didn’t want to worry you!”

“jisung, you have five fucking months left to live, what the _fuck_ do you mean you didn’t wanna worry me? were you just- just gonna _die_ and leave me with no explanation?!” felix was a stuttering mess. he had pulled away to look at jisung, his eyes glossed over. it took all his strength to get his words out before a sob tore from his throat.

felix pulled him close again, his face hiding in the nook of jisung’s neck.

“you… god dammit jisung… you know we’re gonna have to have the best five months _ever_ , right?” felix’s voice was so soft now, despite the tone.

jisung just let out a soft sigh, letting the tears escape and roll down his cheeks. he turned his head to give jisung a soft kiss on his cheek, as to which felix let out a small whine at the sudden touch.

“as long as i’m with you, felix, you make me feel alive… thank you.”

“i love you,” felix’s voice was barely audible, but jisung heard him loud and clear. the three words made jisung let out a sob, him pulling the orange haired boy even closer to him.

 

“i love you, too.”

  



End file.
